<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good ole stress relief by vee_djarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909956">good ole stress relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin'>vee_djarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belts, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Unrealistic Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry for any mistakes or errors. this is probably inaccurate sex but idc im horny. reader has a vagina and tits but no pronoun usage in this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) &amp; Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good ole stress relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working for Stateman is not an easy job. Feild work alone is stressful enough but the stacks of paperwork, meetings and debriefing after each mission are their own corners of hell. Which is why Whiskey and I have our own way of relieving the stress. After every debrief meeting, Whiskey takes me to his office and fucks me. Sometimes its on his desk, sometimes its on the sofa, sometimes its by the big glass windows. His office is on a floor too high up for anyone to see us. If its an especially stressful day, he'll come over to my house after work and fuck me until all his stress is gone. </p><p>This last mission was one of the worst I've been on. We were heavily outnumbered and took in heavy fire but we managed to fight through. I suffered two gunshots, one in the shoulder and one in the leg. Thankfully Ginger has found a way to speed up the healing process with nanites. Its not an instant heal but it helps us get back out on the feild quicker and leaves a very minimal scar. The one on my leg has conpletely healed but my shoulder is still sore. </p><p>But Whiskey was injured worse than I was. When I was shot that first time in the shoulder. Whiskey ran over to cover me. But he put himself right into the line of fire and they got the whole right side of him. 7 gunshot wounds. Two in the shoulder, one in the forearm, one in the hand, and 3 in the leg. </p><p>He has healed tremendously since the mission but he still has a limp when he walks into Champ's office for our debrief. </p><p>"I want the both of you to take some time off. Don't worry about the paperwork, Tequila has got it all covered," Champ tells us. </p><p>"Thank you," I tell him, and I genuinely mean it. </p><p>"Now get out of here. Finish whatever work you had today and I don't want to see your faces for the next week. Clear?" </p><p>"Clear," Whiskey and I chime at the same time. </p><p>"Dismissed." </p><p>We get up to exit the room and Jack taps the arm of the chair twice, our signal to meet in his office in 10 minutes. </p><p>I don't bother walking back to my little office. I just stall time until the 10 minutes has passed. I knock twice on his door. </p><p>"Come in." </p><p>I enter and shut and lock the door behind me. He is sitting on the sofa and motions for me to come over with his fingers. </p><p>"Since I'm not fully healed and can't take you on the desk the way I want to, you're going to have to ride this cowboy," he tells me. Well, its more like an order. He frees his cock from his pants and pumps it lazily. "Take off your clothes, sugar." </p><p>I tug off my clothes in record time. </p><p>"Now come here and sit on my cock," he smiles knowing that this is something he has never asked from me. He is large and he knows it so we never skip foreplay. </p><p>"I don't think you're going to fit," I whine. </p><p>His moan is low and menacing,  "Oh darlin', you have no idea how much that turns me on. It's gonna fit. I promise. Now come here." He pats his lap. </p><p>I straddle his lap and can feel his tip brushing my entrance. He positions himself, "Go ahead," he encourages. </p><p>I sink down one inch before he stops me. Hands gripping my hips, holding me still. </p><p>"Stop stop stop stop. Shit. Fuck. You're so tight," he grunts. "Fuck, I feel like a middle school boy. Bout' to cum already." His breath shudders as he hold back from cumming prematurely. </p><p>I wait for his signal to continue. He pulls my hips down, pushing me further onto his dick. He was right. He does fit and the stretch is immaculate. </p><p>"So fuckin big," I whine as I grind slowly. I plan on taking my time. I never had the privilege of being control so I will take advantage of this. </p><p>I roll my hips in circles, coaxing smalls moans out of him. I want to hear more. I lift my hips and slam back down. His hips jerk up at the force of my own. The noise he makes is soft and strangled, like the groan he began to let out retreated ba k into his throat. </p><p>"You like that?" I lace my fingers in his hair, tugging gently. </p><p>"Mmm yes," he whines. </p><p>He stares at where my flesh meets his as I ride him. His fingers dig into my skin as he tugs me down slightly, wanting more. </p><p>"Please, harder," he rasps. </p><p>"Beg," I order, high off the control I have in this situation. There is no way he'll ever let me do this again. </p><p>"Fuck me please. Harder. Make me forget my name. Please. I want you to-" </p><p>His sentence gets cut off as my hips move at harsh rhythym, one I wont be able to keep up on my own for very long. One of his hands snakes up to my cup one of my my tits, bouncing in his face and the other rubs my clit in tight circles. </p><p>"So fucking good," he mumbles. His own hips thrusting slightly up to meet my own. The new angle has him nudging against my g-spot. With each push and pull of our hips, we both edge closer to our orgasms. </p><p>My rythym has slowed but he is still brushing that sweet spot deep inside of me. My hands anchor onto his chest as I feel the warm pressure building in my stomach. </p><p>"How," he stutters "does your pussy get even tighter?" He chokes and gasps as my pussy clenches on his cock. The coil inside me snaps and I cum hard and long, letting out a string of moans and curses. </p><p>"I'm right behind you, baby," he rasps. He snaps his hips up into me, chasing his orgasm. His chest sudders and he fills me with his cum, making me feel even more full. </p><p>"Don't move. So full," I mumble, wanting to stay here like this forever. </p><p>He simply nods and pulls me in for a kiss. One that he quickly dominates, sucking and biting at my bottom lip, taunting me. Reminding me that he is in control now. He pulls away with a sigh. </p><p>"I should be completely healed by tonight," he tells me. </p><p>"That's good." Im not sure where he's going. </p><p>"So tonight, I'll come over and fuck you properly. Its only tradition that I fuck you after every debrief and its only fair that I return the favor," He slaps my thigh "now get up, I want to see our cum leaking out of that pretty pussy." </p><p>I lift my hips and feel every inch of him slide out and I feel our cum dripping down my legs. He stares at our mixed juices in awe, like he is memorizing the sight. Like he'll remember this moment as he fucks his fist under his desk, waiting for tonight. </p><p>"Get back to work. The sooner you get back to work, the sooner the day is over, the sooner I get to fuck you until you cant walk." He growled. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>And with that I put my clothes back on and leave his office, waiting for tonight to come. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>. </p><p>He positions me ass up face down on the bed, his belt in his hand. </p><p>"I don't want to hear a noise coming drom that mouth of yours alright?" He whispers into my ear. I nod. "Good." The room is silent before a clap reverberates off the walls and I feel the sharp sting of his belt hitting my ass cheek. I hold in my moan as he brings the belt down with the perfect amount of force on my ass.  </p><p>Every time I feel that delicious slap against my flesh, a moan threatens to spill out of my mouth, but I keep quiet. I hear him discard the belt and his hands are rubbing soft circles on my ass. It pushes me over thr edge and I let out a strangled cry. The contact is just too divine. He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me up so my back is against his chest. </p><p>"I told you to keep quiet. Don't make me tell you again." He shoves me back into the mattress and continues to massage my sore, sensitive ass. </p><p>"Fuck me. You're prettier than a peach, darlin," He drops to his knees and licks a stripe up my slit, "An' sweeter than one." </p><p>I grip the sheets as he burys his face in my cunt and eats like it's the first meal he's had in days. His skilled tongue licking in each and every way he knows I love. </p><p>He moans like a man well fed, the vibrations tingling my clit. I cant hold it in anymore. </p><p>"Please Jack, I need you to fuck me. I need you so bad. Please fuck me already. I'm begging you." </p><p>"I told you not to let me say again. Shut up." </p><p>He plunges two fingers into my hole, pumping them in and out of me slowly. Winding me up like a toy. Curving his fingers to brush against my g-spot. My pussy clenches on his fingers. </p><p>Without warning, he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock, pounding into me at a brutal pace. He grabs a fistfull of my hair, pushing my face into the mattress. He abandons his fast pace for quick snaps of his hips with long pauses in between. His strokes are deep and deliberate. To keep me on the edge of my orgasm for as long as possible. </p><p>"I'm not going to let you cum. Not until I want you to. Not until you are crying like a desperate whore. You will beg for me to let you cum. Then you will beg for mine. Understood?" </p><p>"Yes sir," I squeak. </p><p>"I didn't hear you," he slams back into me making me cry out. </p><p>"Yes, sir!" I scream. And with that he resumes his bruising pace, my cries echoing off the walls. </p><p>"Please, sir. Permission to cum," I plea. </p><p>"No." </p><p>His hand leaves my hair in favor of my hips, fingers gripping the bruises he left earlier today. </p><p>"I can feel you fuckin' pussy gripping me. You wanna cum, sugar? Fuckin' cum on my cock," he rasps. </p><p>My orgasm sends shockwaves throughout my body. My legs shake so hard, I nearly collapse but Whiskey holds me up. He fucks me gently through my orgasm. I sigh as I feel my high wash away. </p><p>"I'm not done with you yet, darlin'.You still have to beg for my cum or did you forget?" </p><p>"No, sir. Didn't forget." </p><p>"Beg," he growls, grinding his hip against mine. The feeling of his hips pressed against my ass brings me halfway to my second orgasm. </p><p>"Please sir, I want you cum. I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up with your cum," I beg, desperste to cum again. </p><p>He grunts and fucks me slowly but deep. Filling every edge of my pussy, dragging against my sweet spot, coaxing out another orgasm. We cum at the same time, our breath coming out in synchronized huffs. My legs immediately give out and I lay on the bed, not even caring how fucked out I look. He has left me completely incapacitated. I barely register the shift of weight in the matress behind me, then next to me as he lays down next to me. </p><p>"How about we spend our week off together?" He asks me. </p><p>I make a sound of agreement, too tired to speak. He slings an arm over my waist and pulls my body into his and kisses my shoulder. </p><p>"I wanna fall asleep like this every night."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>